


Trail //chaesoo//

by soberyouth



Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [7]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberyouth/pseuds/soberyouth
Summary: она перебирает цветы на ладони, удивляясь, как такие красивые вещи могут приносить так много боли, заполняя легкие, застревая комом в горле, сдавливая сердце.
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927588
Kudos: 1





	Trail //chaesoo//

**Author's Note:**

> любимые цветы Джису действительно ландыши, а Розэ - розы.

розэ тщательно скрывает все признаки прогрессирующей болезни — заметает следы, как избитый годами и опытом вор, не желающий попасться пронырливому детективу, незаметно, как искусный шулер — ловкость рук и никакого мошенничества. чеён тихо кашляет в подушку, уже точно зная, что не разбудит лису, и сжимает в кулаке горстку мелких белых цветов. ландыши. сегодня на два цветка больше, чем вчера. она перебирает их на ладони, удивляясь, как такие красивые вещи могут приносить так много боли, заполняя легкие, застревая комом в горле, сдавливая сердце. розэ выходит на балкон и осторожно чиркает зажигалкой — пламя стирает все физические следы её любви, все доказательства и улики, оставляя лишь стойкий запах гари в волосах и копоть на лакированных перилах. чеён вдыхает ночной воздух (почти) полной грудью, улыбается — хоть и грустно немного, но все же искренне — и возвращается в постель — белые простыни и покрывала, чтобы белые цветы в глаза не бросались. чеён просыпается рано, еще до рассвета и определенно до лисы — раньше она ставила будильники, но за год привыкла просыпаться вот так и без посторонней помощи — выпивает три белых и одну розовую таблетки — впереди долгий день без ландышей, кашля и боли в груди до потери сознания.

у розэ сегодня обострение — дышать труднее и таблетки почти не помогают — она первая сбегает в ванную с завтрака и на этот раз огонь сменяет вода — цветы уплывают в сток, из ландышей будто превращаясь в маленькие кувшинки — чеён провожает их взглядом и пополняет берега рек солеными ручейками слез. глубокий вдох — на этот раз чистый — брызги холодной воды в лицо и успокаивающая улыбка подругам.

розэ едет в машине, зажатая между прохладным стеклом и теплой джису. душа и цветы внутри к джису как к солнцу тянутся, но чеён здравому смыслу верит и хочет в окно — но её не спрашивают. джису смеется заливисто, глаза щурит и не прекращая кричит своё излюбленное «пун» — розэ чувствует приближающийся приступ кашля и тянется за бутылкой с водой — снегопад из ландышей был бы совсем не кстати — и сталкивается рука к руке с джису — обыденно, просто, больно. розэ видит темноту за закрытыми от боли глазами и слышит испуганный голос лисы, а потом мир вокруг исчезает и она оказывается в поле белых ландышей — она любит их настолько, насколько же и ненавидит, но просто падает в мягкие объятия и засыпает, вдыхая пьянящий аромат.

розэ просыпается и вокруг все по-прежнему белое, только ландышей больше нет — есть стены, кровать и капельница — игла в левой руке. за дверью голоса и чеён решается позвать — первой в палату входит врач и говорит, что всё хорошо — прошло всего несколько часов, жить будет и довольно долго. розэ кивает согласно — её снова не спрашивают — и доктор спешит за дверь., а с той стороны заходит джису.  
она молчит долго — и когда переступает порог, и когда робко садится на край кровати, и когда нервно вздрагивая касается руки под капельницей — и только потом всхлипывает и шепчет «прости». чеён просит её не плакать — вины джису нет ни в чем — но джису не слышит словно — среди слов, что глушатся слезами, розэ слышит обрывки «не сказала», «помочь» и «я тоже», как несколько лепестков, собирающихся в один цветок. джису разжимает дрожащий кулак и на белоснежную постель сыпятся нежно-розовые лепестки роз. теперь чеён молчит долго — потому что все сказано уже розовыми разводами на белом — и тянет джису за рукав к себе — старшая укладывается на больничную кровать и для них обеих это лучшее лекарство — единственное исцеление. любовь, которая лечит любовь, которая убивает.

розэ просыпается и снова видит ландыши — в вазе у себя на тумбочке, приготовленные для джису. дышать больше не больно, жить — тоже. цветы теперь приносят радость и жизнь — тоже. розэ любит джису и джису её — тоже.


End file.
